Dragon age: The Return of the Dragon
by Lord Zidran
Summary: For countless Millennium he has waited, and now when the blood and the fire returns he walks the world once more. Tremble Thedas, change has come to your world, and where he walks, the foundations of the world will break.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

 **AN: this story begins a few months before the Fifth blight.**

Brother Genitivi was beyond ecstatic. During his many years of searching for the fabled Urn of Sacred Ashes, he had come across a very old, brittle and very fragile to the touch scroll which mentioned something about a divine being below an ancient tower, the largest and the tallest in fact which was located in Ferelden's own border, Kinloch Hold.

He brought his findings to the chantry and the King of Ferelden, Cailan Therin. The chantry was sceptical but approved of an expedition to find the "divine being" with many believing it to be the burial place of Andraste. Needless to say when word of it spread to the corners of the world many rushed to "get a piece of the pie", Orlais immediately sent people to aid in the expedition along with many members of the chantry and some diplomats, Tervinter surprisingly were quite happy to send aid as well with many of the Chantry and Templars blatantly showing their distrust for them but took the aid as the Tervinter scholars and magisters sent were experts on ancient knowledge and architecture that dated back long before the Imperium and no one knew what they might find, especially since the tower was once property of the Imperium many years ago. The Qunari as well sent an official but did not realize that they might send one of the Arishok with a contingent of Qunari guards and simply saying they were "interested" and nothing more. Cailan not surprisingly quickly volunteered many of his men to aid them as well and sending a letter to Genitivi to send word to him should they find something.

Today was that day, he had earlier sent word to Cailan that they did indeed find something within the tower, far beneath the base of the tower was, a court yard within the tower itself with a large door depicting a symbol of a Dragon. It did not take long for their response. Cailan, Anora and her father Loghain had all arrived with royal guards in tow, as well as a small group of Gray Wardens at Cailan's request.

It had taken many weeks but now with everything prepared the exploration could begin.

Genitivi led the very large group consisting of people from Ferelden, Orlais, Tervinter and Par vollen into a large dug out are with many mining equipment around until they met the opening, on the other side was a large court yard with intricate stone floor and a large door of Dragon guarding the way forward.

"What is this place?" asked Loghain

One of the Magisters spoke up. "From what we could decipher in the oldest known scroll in the Imperium, this is a door way that only be activated by blood, we think."

A templar sneered. "Blood magic, of course that abominable practice follows us with the likes of you here, mage"

"Watch your tongue whelp, it may involve blood but it is not blood magic as we know it, it is different and difficult to explain to your simple minds".

"Enough!" Logain yelled "Save your anger for later, right now I want to know if anything about this place could threaten my country".

"Well said Logain" said Duncan, Commander of the Gray of Ferelden.

"This place gives me the creeps" Whispered Alistair

Once the group approached the door, torches upon the walls lit up eliminating the room and showing just above the door was a large statue of a Dragon with wings spread and staring right at them. Creaking and cracking could be heard as to the astonishment of everyone the statue moved!

"Demon" Cried the Templars and chantry group, everyone prepared for battle. The statue now looked upon the first beings it has seen in a very long time and only moved its head.

"Humans, welcome" it spoke.

A pin drop could be heard, a speaking dragon!

"Incredible" Genitivi whispered and walked forward towards the Dragon while the rest stayed where they are.

"If your Blood be true and the Fire within your heart resides waiting to burn, place your hand upon the pedestal and know the truth of the Dovahkiin!"

As he spoke a pedestal emerged from the ground within the middle of the room.

"What will we find within?" Genitivi asked

Alistair could have sworn the Dragon looked at him when he said, "The truth, his power, your god, all will be found within, should you be of the blood and fire."

Genitivi placed his hand on the pedestal, nothing happened, the Cailan, Anora, Logain, one by one each man and woman placed their hands upon it until finally; Alistair walked towards the Pedestal and he swore the Dragon smirked at him.

He placed his hand upon it and fire erupted around the room panicking the entire party of people, the fire engulfed the walls and blocked the entrance from which they came.

The Dragon roared. "The descendant has come, Kul do faal Dovahkiin! With blood in his veins and a fire within his heart! Know that the dawn of the Ancients has returned!"

The Dragon resumed his position, as if he never moved and the pedestal lowered once more into the ground. Alistair was sweating, 'what had happened' he wondered, he was only vaguely aware of Duncan being in front of him.

"Alistair! Are you alright?"

"I-Im fine, don't worry about me, I just need some cheese" he said weekly.

The large doors slowly opened, Genitivi eagerly walked forward while the rest slowly followed with more than a few with weapons drawn.

The came upon a large room, with the Banners of the Cyrodil Empire perfectly preserved hanging from the walls. Most in the group did not recognize them but one Magister did, Decanis Meridian prided himself a scholar first and a Magister second, and upon seeing the banners he froze. "No, it's impossible, th-this cannot be!?"

"What is it" Calain wondered

"T-Those banners are from a time long before Tervinter, they are ancient, even more so than the times before our empire, not much is known but it is said in the very few references that we have left which say they were mighty enough to cast down gods in those times and fought armies of Demons regularly."

"Impossible" said Greagoir "None can cast down a god, to say such is blasphemy!"

"Oh? And do you have records that say otherwise, templar? Do not speak as if you are wise when you know nothing!"

"Scholar, what have you found?" said an irritated Loghain

Genitivi was currently reading the plaque before them, and behind the plaque was a large rectangular stone with intricate carving surrounding it.

"Magistair Meridian, could you help me translate this? It says, "Het nok Ysmir faal Dovah do faal Brom, Drog ahrk Ulokuun do Taazokaan, In do Vus ahrk laat do faal Dovahkiin. Aal rok praan ko Sovangarde erei rok los faan wah aam lein ont zos"

"Give me a moment" said "Not many study this most ancient of languages, luckily for us, I have."

"It says, Here lies Ysmir the Dragon of the North, Lord and Emperor of Tamriel, Master of Nirn and last of the Dragonborn. May he rest in Sovangarde until he is called to serve the world once more."

Alistair was intruiged but he saw something on the floor before the supposed tomb of this "Ysmir" it looked quite fancy and being a naturally curious man he went and picked it up, as he unfurled the scroll he heard Duncan yell, "Alistair wait!" but it was too late, for in countless millennium an Elder Scroll was read, a blinding light and a massive wave of force knocked everyone off of their feet and sent everyone near to or hitting the walls. They all slowly got up after such a force but all froze when a sound could be heard from the Tomb, as if something was moving!

As soon as it had begun it stopped, the a large armored fist broke though the top of the Tombs coffin itself, made completely of stone! The next punch launched the top of the coffin into a nearby wall and shattered into a thousand pieces.

Weapons were drawn and those whom had none crowded behind those whom did, from within the coffin a large man emerged in what appeared to be armor made entirely of metal and bones, **(Dragonbone plate armor and Dragonbone Greatsword),** one of the Templar knights broke off from the group and charged the large man, when the templar came close enough Ysmir drew back his hand and punched the silver armored fool in the chest sending him straight back to the large group onto the ground.

"Hold damn you!" Yelled Loghain

Loghain sized the man up, the large man had a large sword on his back and a grey slightly tattered cape, from what he could see he had blonde hair from what was not contained within his helmet.

"Who are you?" Loghain asked

"I am Ysmir, Lord of Tamriel, Emperor of the Empire, and Dovahkiin."

"By the Holy Maker" one of the chantry sisters whispered.

"By you being here and me now amongst the living once again it is safe to assume one of you is my descendant, whom touched the pedestal and the scroll?" Ysmir asked

"I-I did sir" Alistair said

The man looked at him and walked towards him, "Ah, it is wonderful to see my bloodline has survived these many years, tell me what your name is young man?"

"I, well, my name is Alistair, son of none" He said meekly

"Son of none? Do you not know whom your mother or father are?"

"No sir, I only know my mother was a poor maid whom died giving birth to me and my father was some noble whom didn't want anything to do to me." He said with venom in his speech.

Even through the helmet Alistair could tell Ysmir was sad and angry.

"Well this shall be rectified, your mother may be gone from this world and you father is a useless sack of crap not even the Deadra would tolerate, but you opened the door and read the scroll, you are of my blood, you are a descendant of the most ancient of bloodlines, the blood of kings, queens, emperors and empresses flows within your veins, and I would be honoured to call you my son, if you would wish it."

Alistair was shocked, he could not believe any of this, Duncan may be the closest thing to a father he ever had but this, it does not get any closer than this for a family to him.

"I would more than honoured Ysmir; Father."

Ysmir took off his helmet and showed his face to everyone, he had long blonde hair, silver/grey eyes and a few scars upon the sides of his face which only added to his aura of "mighty warrior".

"Then from this point on you are Alistair, son of Ysmir, Crown prince of the Empire of Tamreil!"

 **/Hello everyone This story idea came to me just a few days ago, no idea if I will continue with it or not, depends on if people like it or not. If you are a follower of my other work however, know that I am coming back to those other stories, my deepest apologies for whatever they are worth./**

 **-Zidran**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Rise

 **Ysmir POV**

'How the tower has changed over these many centuries' I thought

The tower either was changed by some powerful magic or was rebuilt afterwards from something, he simply could not guess, what but the most profound thought of all was, 'If the tower has changed so much, where are the Elder Scrolls?' it sent a shiver of fear down his spine to think of what had become of those sacred tomes of power, one of them was enough to level the entire world if misused in a cataclysmic way. Even the Aedra and the Deadra feared their power, speaking of which.

"Alistair, tell me, which of the Aedric or Deadric gods do you serve?"

The looks he received from everyone within the Harrowing Chamber of the tower made him feel like a foolish young man leaving his home for the first time.

"Aedra? Deadra? What are those? Are they demons from your time?" Asked Duncan.

Ysmir was appalled "None of you know of the Nine Divines or the Lords of Oblivion, the very gods of our world?"

An elderly woman (whom I later learned was named Wynne) in similar robes he had seen worn by many others within the tower approached him.

' _Why do they wear those robes, they seem far too cumbersome and impractical for a fight'_ he thought

"Young man, there are no other gods than the Maker and his bride Andraste, anyone whom says otherwise is foolish to believe it not so" said the woman

"Really? Very well then I shall humor you, what is the right or ritual this Maker of yours requires, I must speak to him to believe myself" I said crossing my arms

"Talking to a god?! Are you mad? I can believe it when the others says you were risen from the ancient times but to speak to a god is blasphemous!"

"Blasphemous? In my time kings and peasants regularly talked to the lords and ladies of both pantheons, granted the Dedric Lords were more talkative than their Aedra bother's and sister's but they talked to us nonetheless, I even became good friends with a few from both pantheons." I stated proudly

"Preposterous!" she yelled

I was fed up with the little woman whom thought to talk down to me of all people!

"You think it is so do you? Then I shall prove it, even if your disbelieving hearts do not deserve to see them!" I yelled shaking the very walls with it.

I drew my blade and stabbed it into the marble floor, and energy from my blade flew across the room creating runes on the walls, the floor and the ceiling.

"Drog ahrk Ladies do faal Eyra ahrk Deadra, Zu'u Ysmir lost awoken ahrk Zu'u faan voknau hi wah genun daar unbelevers hin suleyk ahrk vahzen ahrk fah hi wah aak zey ko daar zurun yun lein!"

A great BOOM was heard as pillars of light, as tall as a man, burst forth and for the first time in millennia, Gods walked the face of the world.

Ysmir fell to his knees before them, the others were in a state of shock (especially Wynne) upon seeing these people appear out of nowhere.

"Demons!" screamed the Templars and charged at the beings before them. Before they could even land a blow they all stopped in mid stride, fell to their knees, their faces drooped and then as the others began approaching the Templars to see if they were alright, they heard a soft sound which grew louder by the second. Laughter.

The Templars reared their heads up the greatest of grins and smiles on their faces and they laughed, even as their eyes melted and blood poured from their very mouths, they laughed!

Greagoir, Wynne and all others but Ysmir and the mysterious figures were horrified from what they were seeing, as if their nightmares had come true.

And then silence, but then there was a "clink", "clink" of metal hitting the floor, as a man holding a cane stepped forth, a man with the most colourful clothes of everyone there. One side of his clothes was purple and the other was red, his hair was pure white, as if made from snow, and his eyes were just orbs of light.

"Now, now. Lets not get too hasty, I after all have not had the chance to dine on this world's finest cheeses and soups yet, but oh dear me, I seem to be missing my very important soup bowl, ah well, I can at least carve out a new one from one of these fine gentlemen's skulls eh! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Roared the Lord of the Shivering Isles, Sheogorath himself.

"What have you done to my men you monster!" Screamed Greagoir as he drew his own blade, prepared to fight this creature.

"I have given them a mercy, lowly mortal"

"Mercy!?"

"Madness is a bitter mercy, perhaps, but a mercy nonetheless, they still live and breathe. Makes it all the more fun me anyway! AHAHAHAHA!"

Before Greagoir could make any more moves towards the supposed "demons", Ysmir drew his sword from the floor and brought the blade to Greagoirs throat.

"Move an inch or threaten my lords again and your blood will be used as a delicacy in Lord Sheogoraths feasts!"

Greagoir complied for now and when Ysmir was certain he would not have to kill him he sheathed his blade and once more kneeled towards the assembly or Aedra and Deadra Gods.

"My lords and ladies, I have awoken after spending so long beneath the earth, nothing is as I remember, please aid me in my endeavours now as you all once did before, show me what my purpose should be now"

Before any of the others could speak a dark tentacle reached out and grabbed Ysmirs right arm.

The being whom grabbed him was none other than one of the few Gods Ysmir was on, shall we say, a rocky relationship. Hermaeus Mora.

" _Ah the little Dragon has finally returned from his little nap, and he wants knowledge, how convenient; for me"_

"Lord Mora, I know your knowledge comes at a price, but seeing as I cannot spend my days with a mentor and learn the history and politics of this new world in a faster manner, then yes it is very convenient for you, what will you ask in return my lord?"

" _For now, nothing, in the future, everything. I will greatly enjoy learning all of the secrets you are bound to unravel in this world, for now that will be enough, until I call upon you, my champion. Do we have a deal?"_

"Knowledge for a debt, I agree"

One of Lord Mora's many black tentacles shot out and pierced the Dragonborns forehead, to the once more, shock of all within the room. As soon as it had begun, it ended, and Hermaeus Mora disappeared.

Ysmir tried to stand up on shaky legs, until Lady Mara herself came forward and offered him a hand up.

"Thank you milady, you are too kind"

She smiled at him, "I believe that is my job description young-man, and don't you forget it"

With a slight chuckle he replied "Yes ma'am"

As Ysmir stood there, his mind processed the memories and knowledge forced into his mind, and what he was shown produced a rage he had not known since seeing the Thalmor cruelty for the first time. His eyes were a flame with hatred at what had become of his once prosperous and shining world. He would set it right, starting now.

He drew his blade, and once more brought it before Greagoir, "Drop your weapon or die where you stand"

Greagoir thought about attacking, but seeing as his Templar soldiers were all dead from the first Demon to show up, he did not have that many options of surviving if he did attack. He chose the safe route and dropped his sword upon the floor.

"Well done, now Commander, you have 2 choices, surrender the entirety of the tower to me and all it contains save you and your fellows in the Templar order and chantry and I shall allow you and your men to live, option two, you refuse, I then kill you then I butcher each and every one whom wears Templar armor or a chantry robe and take this tower by force. You have 15 seconds to choose"

The ultimatum produced reactions from both Gods and mortals, the Deadra had smirks if not outright gleeful grins on their faces at the possible carnage, the Aedra had concerned but passive looks and the mortals thought the room were showing disbelief.

'This is my Ancestor?' Alistair thought.

'What sick and twisted creature did these fools awaken' thought Wynne

"Your time is up commander, what is your choice?"

XScene ChangeX

The Templars and chantry members were loading in the small boats to take them across the lake and away from the tower, the Grey Wardens were also leaving taking the same boats, sans Alistair. Commander Greagoir had surrendered, to many peoples disbelief, but were assured that "we will return" when asked. The hundreds of mages whom called the tower their home/prison could only watch in either shock or disbelief, and to a number of other mages, jubilation.

As the mages watched on the side, Ysmir, Alistair and the Gods watched from the doorway of the tower, until the last of the grand party had departed their boats and began the long walk to Denerim.

"Lord Sheao, whould you mind doing me a favor?" Ysmir asked

Sheogorath turned to him, "No need to ask lad it is already done, I put it all in my closet just as the last man walked out the door"

"Thank you, this will make it much easier"

"Um, make what easier, sir?" Asked a young-adult mage with blonde hair

"This" he replied as he once more brought fourth his blade looked at the dark foreboding image this tower now showed instead of ages past, and stabbed his blade clean through the wall itself.

Silence.

The a great crack was heard as fissures which glowed an eerie light burst forth on the walls, they went all around the tower and moved so fast that the fissures encompassed the entire tower completely, until the sound of shattering glass could be heard. The tower burst with a white light and the dark shell it had before flew outwards in a thousand pieces. As the last of the dark shards fell the mages looked upon for the first time what the tower had truly been many millennia ago.

The White-Gold Tower. Its light and beauty once more graced the face of the world.

But Ysmir was not done yet.

He took his blade from the tower and pierced the ground, and once more fissures appeared but this time it went across all of the see-able ground around the tower, and even across the entire lake itself, as they could see the glow the cracks emanated beneath the water.

The ground began to shake violently, and more than a few mage lost their footing, but if they had been shocked by the towers transformation, they were now in sheer awe as from the lake the saw towers rise, then a large wall, and soon buildings following them. The water was pushed outside the walls and roads could be seen, pure roads made of white marble.

Ysmir had risen the Imperial City itself.

"This my mage friends is the power bestowed upon me by my lords, in my time magic was a gift of the highest proportions, it could do wondrous and terrible things in the hands of any man or woman, but such danger was made miniscule by the everyday dangers of the world in general. Magic users were free in my Empire if the received training from masterful mentors. And they shall be again!"

"As my capitol rises, so too shall my empire! The freedoms it gave to all races shall be seen again, the protection it gave to all shall be rebuilt! So I ask you, brothers and sisters of this world, will you join me to see my vision be made into reality, where you can walk down the streets, head held high with pride and honor instead of hatred and paranoia! Join me and I Ysmir, Dragon of the North, Slayer of Alduin, Emperor of Tamriel, will make it so!" he boomed

All was quiet until the blonde mage from before came forward.

"I, Anders, Son of none, do herby pledge my magic, loyalty and life to you and your empire"

After the first pledge was made, more came forth.

"I, Daylen Amell, Son of Revka Amell, do herby pledge my magic, loyalty and life to you and your empire"

"I, Neria Surana, Daughter of none, do herby pledge my magic, loyalty and life to you and your empire"

And on it went until only two remained, Irving and Wynne.

Wynne shook her head at Irving when he looked at her, but his face was impassive. He turned back to the Dragonborn and the massive group of mages behind him, and to the Gods whom stood to the side and watched.

Irving walked forward until he was in front of Ysmir, "I never thought this was how the day would transpire, not even in my wildest dreams, weather that is a lack of hope or imagination on my part is up to you" he said with a smile

Irving kneeled, "I, Irving, Son of none, do herby pledge my magic, loyalty and life to you and your empire"

Wynne could only look on in sadness, and turned and walked away towards the entrance to the city and across the massive bridge, as she began her search for the large group of Chantry loyalists towards Denerim.

Ysmir looked upon all in assembly, "Thank you, all of you (he looked towards the Gods) your support means more than you might even know. This will be a day long remembered in the Annuls of History, on this day the Tamrielic Empire is Reborn!"

Ysmir turned towards the very sky's itself and gave a massive roar in the Dovah tongue which could be heard across the entire world.

DOVAHKIIN. DAAL. ORKIIN!

XScene ChangeX

The shout was heard, reptilian eyes opened, wings unfurled, and a fire in their souls was re-lite.

ROOOOAAAARRRRRRRR!

XScene ChangeX

Within a small unassuming shack, deep in the wilderness, an old woman was making stew, when she heard a sound she had not heard in a very, very, very long time.

Her daughter came through the door, "Do you know what that was mother?"

She turned and smiled widely at her daughter, "Why, a shout dear"

"A shout, how could anyone or anything make such a sound, what was its purpose?"

"It's purpose? Change."

"Change?"

"Why yes, after all what better way to change to the world than to use a shout to shake the very Heavens!"

And then Flemeth laughed.

Dovah speak translated:

1: Drog ahrk Ladies do faal Eyra ahrk Deadra, Zu'u Ysmir lost awoken ahrk Zu'u faan voknau hi wah genun daar unbelevers hin suleyk ahrk vahzen ahrk fah hi wah aak zey ko daar zurun yun lein

1: Lords and Ladies of the Aedra and Deadra, I Ysmir have awoken and I call upon you to show these unbelevers your power and truth and for you to guide me in this odd new world

2: DOVAHKIIN. DAAL. ORKIIN!

2: Dragonborn. Return. Reborn!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **AN: For all intents and purposes the former circle tower/imperial city is in the middle of Lake Calenhad and not the top most portion like it is on the actual Ferelden map.**

3 weeks after Ysmir's return

Much has changed following the rise of my city, the mages were relocated at what was once the Imperial City's College of Magi, though that was the only moderately occupied area of the city, with me and Alister residing within the White-Gold tower itself, as many Emperors and royal family members had before us. While Alister remained at my side he told me in no uncertain terms that he took an oath as a Grey Warden, and would be one before a "prince" every single day. Pride swelled within me at that moment, he may not be my son in the practical sense, but I considered him as such.

News about the rise of the "Tamerelic Empire" spread like wildfire, and with the influx of people looking for work, ambassadors and all manner of people, the chantry therefore could not launch a frontal attack to retake their lost "property". That did not stop them from sending their priests and followers to harass me and my growing number of followers. Many had even begun to flock to the worship of the Nine Divines and the Lords of Oblivion. Because their altars truly blessed the people and they could feel the benefits coursing through their blood, compared to their former faith which told them their god had abandoned them, then it was no wonder that in such a short time many had flocked to my banner and faith in trade.

During my initial travels as an adventurer in Skyrim I had gained most of the Aedra and Deadric gods favor, because of this and my rise as Emperor I created a new decree a few years after my ascension. All gods, Aedra and Deadra were free for all to worship without prosecution, this in turn made many of the gods more powerful in their respective realms, but in order for this to happen I made the gods a deal. Mundus was off limits so long as worshipers continued unabated, but they could continue to fight themselves if the so pleased, because of this a new realm was created, a realm where the gods and their immortal armies could fight one another to their full extent. The Aedra agreed, since they do not lose anything in the first place, but a few of the Deadric gods did not like the idea at first, namely Dagon, Molog Bal, Boethiah and Malacath. However, over the years they grew quite content with this idea, the realm provided them with constant war and strife to fill their dark hearts, and over time the land was covered in fortresses, citadels and before long blood flowed constantly upon its fields.

The realm was named, "The Crimson Fields".

The reason for my want of both pantheons to be recognized and worshiped was because of how I saw the world, those that saw either light or dark were only sampling half of life itself, there is no dark without the light and vice versa. They were two sides of the same coin. I had only come to such a conclusion after my many conversation with a brilliant Priestess of Azura, and so it came to pass, both back then and now, for the worship of the Aedra and Deadra to become legal by law, but not without some restictions for both parties.

These were all minor things however, during these weeks and the knowledge from Mora, I grew concerned over a single issue, what had happened to the other races of Nirn? Humans and elves survived it seemed, and 3 other races had appeared over time, the dwarves (whom did not look anything like what he imagined them to be), the Qunari; a race of strong "religious" warriors (Some said they looked like bulls because of their horns but Ysmir when he first met one felt something else, almost on instinct he could feel them as, maybe, Kin? This thought process confused him the more he thought of it) and finally, The Darkspawn.

The Darkspawn were not a race in the practical sense, Alister had explained to him, but more of a mutation of the already previous existing races. They were much like vampires in that sense, take them, "convert" them and change them physically for their permanent life. The stories he was told of these creatures did not comfort him in the slightest, four great wars fought until finally they were defeated with massive losses for everyone, the dwarves constantly fighting them below the earth every day, and finally, their "Old Gods" whom were once worshiped by Tervinter but now tainted into these monstrosities, it was hard for him to hear what these creatures once were. Dragons.

Dragons beneath the earth, it reminded him of those times he found Alduin resurrecting his draconic subjects from their graves, but these dragons were much too deep beneath the earth to be the same whom had graves upon the surface. He did however remember one dragon whom fit the criteria for the tainted "Old Gods". During his initial travels as Dragonborn he found a massive underground complex called Blackreach, he did not know why but he felt the urge to shout at the massive "Light Ball" in the Dwarven complex within Blackreach, and when he did, he did not expect what came. Beneath the earth, miles upon miles below the sky, a Dragon appeared, named Vulthuryol. He killed the dragon after a hard fought battle naturally, and its scales were much like his old teacher Parthunax, molted, old, and rotting. Dragons back then may be immortal, but are not free from the ravages of time, and this dragon had been trapped beneath the earth for countless millennia before the Dragonborn had come. Could there be more than he thought? And if so, how many?

These revelations on this world confounded and worried him, but for now his focus was on strengthening his hold on the immediate lands surrounding what was once known as "Lake Calenhad". Predictably the lords of these lands were not pleased when newly conscripted Imperial soldiers began laying claim to the surrounding lands. The matter was quickly brought to King Cailan's attention but it was subsequently Queen Anora whom came up with the proposal. The lands around the lake were mine to do as I pleased, however should Ferelden ever go to war with any entity on Thedas, we would be honour bound to join them in their fight as we were given the Frostback mountains to guard and hold. This however was only temporary as it was the Ferleden ambassador and I hashing out these talks within the tower, but soon a finalized decision had to be made, and this could only be done if I went to Denerim personaly. With our "talks" I could quickly see it was Anora whom runs the country and not the king. Not an uncommon sight, even in my time, some whom took up the mantel of ruler simply did not have a "ruling" bone in their body. It helped in the talks that she was a clearly competent ruler and the deal was slightly in their favor, since I was now their ally for war and was charged to guard the mountain passes which could easily be used by Orlais for another invasion, having the empire between the two nations created a buffer Ferelden could use physically or simply politically. However while Redcliff was close enough to be considered "immediate land" it was decided by myself that stretching my land for now would be in error, not to mention Redcliff was one of the most important cities/castles in all of the land and taking it from Ferelden would seem, well, unkind to put it lightly; not to mention the would probably declare war on me in an instant if I tried.

When I had first arrived at Denerim for these talks, I was surprised by the city and its inhabitants. The city reminded me of a larger Bravil, unkempt, dirty, and the people represented this to, though even I could sense within these people, these Fereldens a fire I had not seen since the second Great War against the Thalmor. These people, on the grand scheme of things, had only decades before broken the yoke of Orlesian tyranny, and they were not eager for it to return. The stares I received as I rode through the streets to the palace on my lifelong stead Shadowmere where not unfriendly but not welcoming either, to be expected I supposed, I had just erected a new country/empire right on their doorstep. Though the chantry members looked on in disgust of me, I chuckled at that, if they thought such stares would scare me they would be woefully mistaken, the only one whom could ever glare at me and scare me at the same time was my wife and she-

…

It took me a moment to remember where I was and continued onward, though my heart did not stop crying out for her.

xScene Changex

Denerim Palace: Throne room

Upon my entrance, I could see the room was full of those whom had come for this emergency meeting in Denerim. Many had looks of disgruntlement, as if they were woken out of bed this morning a rode the entire day to make it here on time, and some might have done just that.

"My lords and ladies, may I present Emperor Ysmir of the Imperial City of the Tamrielic Empire, Dragon of the North, Slayer of Alduin the World-eater and Dovakiin"

Upon the speakers words I strode forth. The crowd parting before my massive figure as I was nearly a head and a half taller than everyone in the room. As I came to a stop before the Throne of Ferelden, a hush fell upon the crowd seeing me for the first time unobstructed. My helm was held at my side under my arm showing my long Dirty-Blonde hair, my beard and the braids on either side of my head which ended just before my chin. My face had a few scars from my earlier days of adventuring in Skyrim but the most prominent one was the three long claw marks that went from the top right side of my face, across my eye to the bottom of my chin. This was a mark I got from my first Dragon kill near Whiterun, luckily the claws just missed my eye so there was no permanent damage there. I was of course wearing my iconic Dragonbone Armor, complete with my large Greatsword strapped to my back and his cape (now fixed) which was still grey but now had a red outline with the triangular Dragon symbol of the Empire prominently featured upon it.

All in all, he was an Imposing sight.

While Cailan was fascinated to meet a warrior and leader of an ancient age, Anora had a penetrating stare upon her face, trying to find something, anything, to use in this meeting, knowledge was power, and Anora was knowledge-less about this man, which infuriated her to no end. What they did know about him was vague and worrying, upon his "awakening" he had reportedly, summoned the gods of his time back into the world and shortly afterwards ousted the Templar and Chantry members from their hold at the Circle tower, raised an ancient city from the depths and declared the Mages whom joined him his citizens and brought about this Tamrielic Empire into the very door step of their kingdom. All in all it did not look good, and with him being an unknown factor she simply could not march the army of Ferelden onto the city (though the Chantry was more than willing to do so in her stead). For now she would wait and see if this could actually benefit them, she had heard disturbing things from Orlais as of late.

"Cailan, Anora, what a pleasure to speak to you both in person"

Anora took the helm. "Indeed, it would seem we have a situation, Ysmir, for now I will be blunt. You have erected a sovereign country on my husband's territory without authorization of the crown, however, as we cannot simply move you and an entire city itself and its current residents without bloodshed being spilled, we are remiss in what can be done in this situation"

Ysmir smiled. "I believe it is simple, the temporary treaty made with your ambassador can be kept permanently, however a small change will be made. If I or my empire is threatened you will come to my aid when I ask for it, not the other way around"

The shock and audacity could literally be felt within the room, and the glares shot at his head were more than abundant.

"Really?" Anora drawled with venom "And why should we bow to you? You have no army, no political allies, nothing. It was by my graces that we even have this temporary treaty, why should we bow to you!" she replied hotly

Ysmirs grin grew wide, "Why because sweet Anora I have something that no other creature or being on this world could give you and all of Ferelden, a weapon that will cow all of your enemies, so long as they are mine as well"

Anoa look at him, disbelief on her face, her Father wore the same expression and Cailan, for the first time most could remember had a scowl on his face (no one can't say he isn't a patriot, he would after die to defend his country).

Anora scoffed at him, "Very well, I'll bite, what could you possibly give us?"

"In my time, before I became Emperor of all of the world, I was an adventurer of prophesy, a warrior told to come in the most desperate of time, Dovakiin I am called in the Draconic tounge, but in the common language it means, Dragonborn! I was born with a mortal body with the soul of an immortal Dragon, a child of Lord Akotosh himself! Through many years of hardship and many battles, I fought the World-eater, Alduin, the Dragon god of Destruction itself. I traversed into the realm of the dead for the Nord people, my people, Sovangarde. It was there I found him feasting on the souls of my peoples ancestors, and it was there with the aid of ancient champions that I, a mortal, slew a God itself. Upon his death I gained more than I could possibly imagine, while I did not absorb his soul like I had done with so many of his Dragon underlings, I did gain his power. Upon my return to Nirn all Dragons bowed before me as their Master, for with Dragons the strongest rules all, and whom could be stronger than I whom slew their own God. It is this I offer you all!"

He spread his arms and looked upon the lords behind him, Flapping wings could be heard and though most had not heard it, it was still unmistakable; A Dragons Roar! Through the windows they could hear the terrified screaming of the citizens and the unmistakable shape and form of a High Dragon flying by!

"Join me and the powers of the Dragons and of the Ancients shall be yours, and I shall protect you, just as a Dragon protects his clutch"

Anora, Cailan, everyone was speechless, but through it all she finally was able to speak.

"W-we will convene for a few days to, discuss this turn of events. We will call you when a decision has been reached"

Ysmir nodded with a smile still upon his face, turned about and walked out. The lords and ladies were to shocked but to follow and retire to their homes, but when the all were outside they saw the Dragon, standing before the doors, guards had their shields up and weapons pointed at it, but did not know what to do in this situation. Ysmir Calmly walked forward towards the High Dragon, a Highlnad Ravager to be exact, climbed upon its back and flew off into the distance.

Within the crowd of nobels, whom had begun talking at fast pace in what to do, Tyern Bryce Cousland looked on at the quickly fading sight of the Dragon and knew for better or worse, great change had come, he only hoped both he and his family would weather the storm to come better than most.

 **AN: Some may wonder, why the heavy handedness of the Dragonborn, and I will say this. A Dragon does not ask for power, he TAKES power by any means necessary.**

 **Hope you guys like how this going, if there are any mistakes on my part pls let me know!**

 **-Zidran**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: And so it begins

Ferelden had changed much in the many weeks following the Dovakiin's exit from Denerim. For many days and nights the lords and ladies of the land debated heatedly on what to do or what should be done. For three days they talked nonstop about it, even the commoners talked of nothing else.

Many worried about losing their traditions and the heritage they have passed down since their forefathers. Many thought of this as a repeat of the occupation of Orlais and would hear nothing of submission to this "Emperor", but there was one undeniable fact that even they could not ignore. Dragons obeyed his word, as was seen by the entire city when he flew off on a dragons back, if he was right in saying he was their master, than what else was he right about?

Ysmir knew of course the panic that had quickly engulfed the city once he left, and he couldn't have laughed harder if he tried. Upon his return to the Imperial City, he was greeted by his current advisors, Irving, Uldred and Arden, the Commander of the current Imperial forces. The two mages calmly stood by waiting for him to dismount the Dragon while Arden saluted him with a closed fist over his heart.

"Gentlemen, I trust all is well?"

"Near enough milord" Replied Uldred.

"I see, then let us retire into the Council Chamber's then"

As they marched through the city Ysmir felt a sense of pride swell within him. While it was nowhere near what it once was, the city was slowly being filled with warriors, craftsmen and all manner of people willing to change their lives and become a part of the Imperial ways of life. It may take a hundred years or more but he would see this place be the center of the world once more.

Surprisingly the Qunari seemed to be coming into the city more often than before, after their entourage had left when he first awoke not much had been heard from this "Par Vollen" as to what their response was, but it seems they were allowing their kind to settle in his city, and given what he was told about them it both seemed unlikely and odd, could these Qunari simply be the "Tal'Vashoth he had heard about?

As they neared the tower, Ysmir's thought took him to where he had sent a most recent letter just a few short days before his trip to Denerim.

X Scene Change x

Antiva City: Crow Guild master headquarters

Varno Contro, Head of the Crows assassin guild for the past ten years had seen and done many things, had witnessed and committed horrible atrocities that would make even a Tervinter Magister shy away in terror had never shown a single emotion, not a tear or even a slight cringe, his face was stone. Unmoving, unbending, unbreakable. However, this letter he had just gotten from a mysterious messenger intrigued him.

It was a single page with only one sentence at the top. The Sentence read "What is the greatest lie?"

For anyone else it would have been just a boring philosophical question, but for the Crows Guildmaster, it was a phrase passed down from before they were even know as the crows, a phrase that was meant to herald a new beginning for them, but only when it was bought by someone outside of the current order. Someone of blood and fire.

It had never made much sense to Varno, his predecessor had endlessly searched for someone outside whom knew the phrase other than himself. So obsessed in fact that he eventually went completely mad and was the main reason for Varnos promotion. For the phrase to come only now, ten years later after the fact, he couldn't help but find some slight irony in that.

Varno looked at the page and he thought he could hear it whispering to him, a dark and ethereal voice spoke the words once more, "What is the greatest lie?" it asked.

"Peace, my brother"

Upon those words, the letters on the page faded and in its place taking center stage was a sign that made Varno look on in freight and awe.

It was a symbol few but the greatest assassins the world over knew, a symbol that had been feared since the creation of the world some said and to see it now had come to him, he knew the words of his predecessor had come true "The servant of the void mother will be reborn, and in his fire we shall all awaken" he had whispered before going on another of his mad tantrums.

Varno looked at the page and knew the time had come.

For upon the page lay a single, dark, Handprint with the words underneath it "Hail Sithis" boldly showing itself.

The Listener, at long last, had returned.

X Scene Change x

Ysmir, after his meeting with his advisors, sought out Alister.

He found him within the Arena district, training in one of the yards nearby. He watched him from a distance.

He could tell that, like him, he was born for combat. A sword and shield was his primary choice and he used them quite well, but as with all warriors, there was always more room for improvement. He walked towards him just as Alister had finished cutting down the last training dummy.

"Need a sparring partner?"

Alister turned around to see him approach.

Alister did not know how he should feel about Ysmir. On one hand it seemed that he was his only family member, despite being countless millennia older than him, and it gave him a comforting thought about not being the only one of his family ( and not being alone anymore). On the other however he had been ordered by Duncan (and by a greater extent the First Warden) to remain at Ysmirs side for now and to hopefully gain a Grey Warden presence within the city itself at some point and to hopefully gain knowledge from him that could benefit the Warden's cause. He did not like it. After all he was only a Warden for a few months now and how Ysmir handled the circle, chantry and Templars recently and not to mention this resurgence of "The nine and sixteen" as it was being called by the citizens, conflicted with his faith in the maker. But he would do his duty as Duncan had asked of him. He owed it to him after all.

"I suppose; it would be a lot better than having these dummies to train on"

Ysmir unsheathed his blade as Alister prepared his sword and shield. They began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Ysmir Charged.

Ysmir brought his blade to bear unto Alister's right side, and he barley was able to parry it with his blade and at the same time bring his shield forward to strike at Ysmir's side, only for his shield to be caught by Ysmir's hand and shoved away.

As they both disengaged they looked at each other and smiled.

"So, you're my ancestor, right?" Asked Alister as he swung his blade.

"I would not be here otherwise, why do you ask?"

"Well, what was our family like back then, I have no clue what either of my parents were like"

"Well, my parents had died during the first great war against the Thalmor Elves. After their deaths and the wars end, I and my sister took odd jobs around the Capitol to survive. Eventually we grew old enough to gain more, prestigious work, shall we say. My sister was a prodigy with magic, and was constantly creating new and exciting spells within the mages guild. Myself, while I had enough skill and aptitude to become a powerful mage myself, I eventually chose to become a warrior within the fighter's guild. The pay was top notch, and I felt more at home with a blade in my grasp. My sister eventually settled down with a good man (I made sure of that) in Chorral. By that time I had grown into a great swordsman and climbed the ladder in the guild but I had suddenly wanted to visit my family's ancestral home of Skyrim. It was then that the story that sealed my place into legend began."

Throughout the story neither Ysmir nor Alister lost their concentration, for hours on end the sound of clashing swords could be heard.

Before they had met, Alister was a fine swordsman but not one to be whispered about in praise, but, as he and Ysmir fought longer and longer he could feel something within him stirring, something hungry, very hungry.

His attacks grew more wild and full of fervor, while he used his utmost skills and strength Ysmir easily batted them away while still telling the story of his legend. Finally it ended with Ysmir disarming him and bringing his blade towards Alister's throat.

"Well done, you did very well for our first duel, but, you must control the hunger within. Lest it consume you in battle, or otherwise."

Alister was left feeling exhausted after their fight by the intense hunger he felt from within. "What is this?" he asked, "I have never felt anything like it".

"That my boy was the will of the Dragon, the will to dominate everything and everyone in your path. With time and patience you can abate it from consuming you. Many of my Dragonborn predecessors were able to control it quite easily, but from what I had researched back then for warrior Dragonborn's, such as I it is far more potent and deadly, as it can cause us to, "slip up", in battle and possibly leave us open in battle."

"Us? You mean…"

"Yes, you could not have opened my chamber if you were not, and the descendants of the Dragonborn pass down their 'heritage', to their children and theirs and so forth. You, Alister, are a Dragonborn."

And with only a smile at him he began to walk away before Alister called out to him.

"Hey! Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

Ysmir turned around, "I would like that...son"

x Scene Change x

"Anora you can't be serious!" exclaimed Loghain

"My decision is final father, if you cannot respect my authority within my own city then I suggest you leave!"

(Sigh) "Anora, you can't possibly think this will be best for Ferelden, we have been free from Orlais for only a few decades and now you want to shackle us to another's whims once again!"

"It is not a shackle father, have you even read the terms of the treaty? Just as we are beholden to him, he would be equally beholden to us as well. Should we ever need his assistance whether it is in war or peace we can ask for any aid no matter the circumstance. Not to mention that when we become allies we would also have Dragons on our side, DRAGONS father. Such a resource would make us neigh untouchable by any other nation! Orlais, Tervinter, anyone who would threaten us would threaten the Imperials as well and would risk the wrath of Dragon fire raining down upon their cities. For everything we might lose in our fragile independence we would gain more power and security than our country has ever seen since the very beginning of Calenhad's reign itself!"

Loghain knew he was getting no-where, and while his tactical and practical mind agreed wholeheartedly with his beloved daughter, there was another part of him that whispered that the Imperials were to be no better than the Orlesian's during the occupation and that he must ride out now and face them in battle. But he would not, he could not do so, not without the authority of the king and queen to attack a foreign entity. For now he could do nothing he knew. Anora was the queen and Cailan would follow in her in whatever manner she chose.

But that did not mean he could not prepare.

X Scene Change x

Currently Ysmir was within his "office" going over details of the cities fortifications with Commander Arden

"We will also need to increase our current military force in the coming weeks ten-fold, there are whispers and rumors in the land that, if proven true, then we will desperately need them" Reported Arden

"What rumors?"

"Apparently the Chantry is calling for an "Exalted March" upon both you and the city itself for "obtaining and apprehending the Chantry's property and the expulsion of its Templars from their holdings in the region"

(Sigh) "Religious fanatics. I never had to deal with such an organization that was so far and wide spread as this, except for the odd Deadra cult bent on destruction and chaos, but like any other organization with power, when they are threatened will turn to the easiest path available, violence. Are there and large scale mercenary bands that we could hire, money is not an issue for me."

"Well there is the Blackstone Irregulars. They are professional and unlike other mercenary bands they adhere to a code of their own, no slavery, no kidnappings, and all of that sort. A good policy to have since most of their clients are the common people and having a penchant for the more "darker" aspects of their work would leave them with only a few customers in the land."

"Hmm, they are somewhat similar to the Fighters Guild from my day, perhaps…"

"My Lord?"

"Send their leaders a letter asking how much it would take to hire as many of their men as possible in the defence of both my city and the surrounding lands."

Arden saluted, "It will be done My Lord"

Once Arden had left Ysmir walked around his office, not much had changed.

While the Elder Scrolls were still missing (which terrified him greatly) all of his possessions still remained within the tower even after its transformation. Upon the walls were the various artifacts, weapons, armor and many little unique nick-knacks he had collected over his many years. A set of Heavy Deadric armor, the sword Eduj, his collection of Dwemer Lexicon Cubes and his Nightingale Bow along with a number of others. But his most favored were the ones on display behind his desk, here he stored Auriels Bow, The sword Dragonsbane, The Staff of Magnus, The axe Wuuthrad, The Nightingale Blade and even his rival Miraak's Sword. Of course this room did not contain all of his vast and deadly armory, his more 'potent and malicious' artifacts were kept under the strictest of security that not even the legendary Gray Fox himself could hope to enter, let alone even glimpse the door of the vault.

One weapon however resided upon its own mantle upon his desk at the forefront of it. Sitting proud was the blade he used upon discovering it most of the time for his adventuring days. Bolar's Oathblade. The sword saw him through much of his troubles in his early days and while now he would no longer wield it himself in favor of his own Dragonbone Greatsword which he forged within Skyforge using the bones and materials from his slain Draconic foes, he still gave it a place of honour as it deserved.

As he sat at his desk and wrote his letter he could not help himself take a glance around the room once more, the state of his room was a testament for the world. The empire may fade, but it will never truly die so long as those with Dragon blood have the will to see it through to the end.

And with that he returned to writing the most important letters of the day, for their words would set the tone for years to come with their recipients and their people.

After many hours of finding the right words and using his new Deadric gained knowledge of the world he finally finished and sealed his letters and retired for the day to his bedchambers.

If anyone else was within the room they could plainly see to whom the letters were for.

The left letter, under the seal read: _To King Endrin Aeducan, Lord of Orzammar and King of the Dwarven People._

The right letter, under the seal read: _To Empress Celene Valmont I, Empress of Orlais._

A Dragon after all would not wait idly by for his prey to come to him, he would first circle and prod them before he dived in for the kill.

But a Dragon would never bother with a small Mabari if it respected its territory, and a Bronto would be a nice meal but to dig through its sturdy bones and horn encrusted body would simply be far more of a bother to him than a full meal. A lion however would be a very succulent treat. A very nice treat indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Avatar

The city of Denerim was quiet during this particular evening. And that was just the way Ysmir liked it. Forgoing his usual Dragon armor, he now wore his nightingale outfit, along with his nightingale bow and sword, as well as the blade of woe and Mehrunes Razor sheathed on his back at the base of his spine. Rooftop by rooftop he moved as stealthily as he could. During this time, he was reminiscing his time with both the Thieves guild and Dark brotherhood, like any proud Nord he relished combat almost like a second religion but there was something about blending with the shadows themselves and holding another's life within your very hands without them even knowing it that he found tantalizing to him.

Why was he here you might ask? Well for starters he figured he should find out more about his allies, and where could you find out anything they didn't want you to know? Why by looking at the cities seedy underbelly and criminal operations. He had only been here for an hour so far and he had already come to the conclusion that he did not like this city, at all. He had been informed that as far as nations go Ferelden was quite Liberal with how they treated others and that Orlais and Tervinter were the polar opposite. He already found out that to be false, Guards killing elves freely in plain sight, Nobles, young and old taking elven women against their will to sate their pleasures on, even slavery was not as quashed as he was lead to believe, especially where the elves were concerned. Hour after hour he saw and stopped more crimes than he ever saw in Riften in a whole year!

" _If these people are my allies, then what does that say about me?"_

True, Ferelden was only his ally because they seemed noble at first glance and his Tomb and his city were coincidentally upon their land, but in seeing how their guards and nobles treated those they deemed "inferior" to themselves he had half a mind to simply purge the city of this corrupting rot before any of it infected his precious Imperial City. He knew he would have to change many things, and make a lot of people angry at him. He was very good at that, sometimes without even trying!

 **X Scene Change X**

Hours later

Here he stood along with the other Ferelden Lords within their throne room where the Treaty would be signed by both the King and Queen, submitting themselves and their people to him in order for him and his Dragons to be a wall against their enemies. Many in the hall looked displeased and he could not blame them for it, Fereldens, in the short time that he knew of them prided themselves upon their independence and their traditions, and he would be lying himself if he did not admire them for it, they reminded him so much of his native land of Skyrim that it was almost eerie. It was for this reason that most if not all of their laws would remain the same.

The normal platitudes were put forth by the royal couple and one by one the lords of the land walked forward to sign the document that would cement their safety. Through out it all Ysmir stood in the back of the room, leaning upon a wall looking bored. And angry.

There was one event that kept playing through his mind over and over again, it was something he had found right before he left to come to this meeting, and it still boiled his blood even thinking of it.

"My Lord?" He heard called to him. He saw Anora and Cailan standing by the pedestal that held the treaty that all within the room had sighed (some more reluctantly than others), and now they seemed to be waiting for his signature.

Ysmir nodded and began to walk forwards and as he came upon the document and given a quill to sign he looked upon the lords and ladies of the room.

"With this document signed each of us are now beholden to one another, I expect you all to follow the laws of the empire just as much as I also expect my citizens to follow those of the lands of Ferelden"

He saw many small nods through out the crowd.

"And as such many changes will come, especially regarding your treatment of those not allowed within this room"

Some looked confused, some agitated and others worried.

"Before I entered this hall today I strolled within the shadows of this city to get a feel for how it is run and what problems your citizens face each day"

Now he saw some smiles, figuring this was going to be an uplifting speech about the virtues of Denerim.

"I was not impressed"

As quickly as they came the smiles dropped.

"I saw more crime in this one day than a month back in the glory days of my empire. I saw rape, murder, extortion and countless other crimes. Many of which your own guardsmen took part of or ignored entirely even if it was in front of their faces."

"Your city DISGUSTS ME!"

The nobles looked as if I had both slapped them and brought a pile of dung underneath their noses.

"And that was not even the worst of it, when I came upon what you call an alienage, I had more fury in my veins than I can describe! I saw women being carted of to some of your own homes to use for your fun!"

Many nobles now paled, knowing it was they he was talking about.

Ysmir raised up his right hand and swiped it in front of himself, a large gust of wind shut the window shutters and slammed the throne rooms doors shut, some of the more panicked one tried to push the doors open, but to no avail.

Anora looked to be between extreme anger and fear, Cailan just seemed confused.

"With my signing upon this treaty, you are now subservient to me! You are now all beholden to me! My word is your law!"

He quickly strode back to the pedestal and signed his name, sealing Fereldens fate.

He looked up to see many of the nobles now trying to open the windows.

A Feral grin showed upon his face "And where do you think you are going? I'm not finished yet"

 **X Scene Change x**

Denerim Market Square

It was a normal day for the citizens of Denerim, the merchants were selling their wares, children played in the streets and guards marched to and fro across the square, a normal day. At least it was until the Royal messenger appeared. When he was spotted almost all trade stopped in the market, even some of the sisters and Templars in the city joined the crowed waiting for the news.

The messenger, and average man wearing a royal purple robe with the royal family sigil upon his torso took to the stage and began.

"Hear me people of Ferelden! Hear me! Upon this hear day of the blessed lady Andraste, the nobles did convene to agree and sign the Treaty of the Dragon with the Imperial Emperor Ysmir"

Many began whispering, some asked what this meant for them all, none could answer.

"Upon his word, Emperor Ysmir is now the Lord of Ferelden, superseding the authority of our beloved King Cailan and his Queen Anora"

Yelling and shouting began in earnest, some called for war, others for the death of this Ysmir.

"By his word, Emperor Ysmir, Dragon of the north, Slayer of Alduin, Vanquisher of the Thalmor, Emperor of Tamreil, has stated that he will not be taking away our traditions or culture. All men and women are free to continue their lives as they have done before hand so long as they abided by the laws of the Empire we have been accepted into"

The angered voices now lowed into whispers but were still present.

"Books upon these laws will be distributed for free in the following days to come, but I am beholden to bequeath to you the good people of Denerim the laws we currently know of given by the Empire"

"The first Law: All men, women and children, regardless of gender, race, skin pigment, bodily deformation, and mental status are to be treated equally by the people and the law from the land therein"

The elves and dwarves of the crowed all had their eyes open just a bit wider at that.

"The Second Law: All citizens of the Empire, including those of assimilated states/countries/kingdoms, must swear fealty to the Emperor of the Empire of Tamreil.

"The Third Law: All men and women are required by law upon their 18th name day to be inducted into the Imperial Army for a maximum of 2 years of military service"

"The Fourth Law: All religious beliefs, in all forms, are to be practised freely within all of the holds of the Empire."

"The Fifth Law: All men and women, regardless of race, whom posses the gift of magic and swear fealty to the Emperor are herby declared free citizens of the empire."

"It was here that the speaker stopped, "There are many more laws my fellow countrymen that we must now abide by, writings upon these new laws and what is expected of every Imperial citizen will be distributed in the days to come."

The crowd was silent, to overwhelmed by everything happening all at once to raise a voice, after all, how do you react with your whole world changing within a matter of minutes.

 **X Scene Change x**

While Denerim was in upheaval Ysmir took this time to fly upon his black dragon and look down upon the land. It truly was a beautiful sight the lush green of the farmlands, the snowy mountain tops to the west, the frozen tundra to the south past the swamplands, it reminded him so much of his homeland of Skyrim that for a moment he forgot himself and went back to those (in retrospect) more innocent times of his life. What bothered him however as he reflected was that he could remember very little before he was entombed, he remembered a sense of dread, fear, uncertainty, and a few flash images that did not make much sense to him. I was very, very annoying.

All of a sudden as he was beginning to fly over the southern parts of his new vassal state, he felt a pull from some force below. Nothing violent in its manner, more of a caress of a lover. With but a push of a thought he bade 'Krilot' (the name of his new Dragon) towards the deeper parts of the swamp.

What would have taken hours if not days to reach by foot only took moments upon dragon back and what he found was quite underwhelming to be honest.

A simple hut with patchwork repairs all across its outer walls, stood within a clearing. He bade Krilot to land upon a small precipice which was just the perfect size for a dragon to land not a few feet from the hut.

Upon dismounting him he felt a sense of foreboding. Something he had not felt since he encountered the Volkihar Clan for the first time.

Only a few feet away from the front of the door did he sense danger from, BEHIND HIM!

As quick as he could muster he spun around and brought his right arm fourth to halt his attacker from delivering the blow with their, at first glance, enchanted dagger which was stopped a few inches from his throat. Not the closest call he has had before but close enough to see his attacker was good with a small blade at least.

His attacker, seeing as her blade did not do the job she conjured up a compression spell to quickly launch her and her prey away from each other. Upon the spell detonating they both flew through the air, she, landing as gracefully as a cat, and he landing with the power and strength of a god turned flesh.

She quickly called her staff nearby and began to charge up her most powerful electricity spell while he quickly casted a ward, drew his blade and forth into battle. An unconscious signal went in both of their minds and the each to a step forward to attack and then-

"ENOUGH!"

Barked a voice coming from the home Ysmir approached before, he quickly turned his head to see an unassuming elderly woman with complete silver hair upon her head and plain if ratty peasant clothing. But he would not be fooled, he had stood before and even slain gods before, and the magic he felt almost pouring out of the elderly woman at that point was enough to halt him.

Upon seeing her he looked at his attacker, a very beautiful young woman, with short dark hair, and what he assumed was a skimpy tribal outfit.

Definitely the oddest pair he had seen in quite a while.

"Well, well. What have we here?" said the old woman with a knowing smile.

He returned his attention to her and became instantly wary, most would have seen an old woman but he had been in the presence of two entire pantheons of Gods, he could not be fooled as lesser men might.

"Your power, old woman, it is very old, and very dangerous. I assume you wish for my death then?"

She cackled "And how do you figure that young man?"

He shrugged, "That is the usual procedure for when I meet gods, or anyone really"

"Tsk tsk, what a lonely life you lead, perhaps my dear Morrigan can help you with that"

Ah so that was the young girls name, "HA! If I did so I would have to run to the ends of all worlds and even beyond to escape my fate!"

She seemed amused at this, "Oh really and what fate would that be (she paused) and by whom I wonder?"

"My wife of course! HAHAHA!"

She raised her eyebrow, "Oh really? Shall I be expecting her shambling corpse upon my doorstep as well, or perhaps a wraith, oh I do so like it when it is a surprise."

Her power I could sense was unlike anything I had ever seen, she held the powers of a god, and yet the frail body of a mortal and yet she-

"Avatar"

The old woman seemed confused "Hm?"

"You are an Avatar, not your full form but still retaining a great portion of your former power, and yet I know all gods and their forms they use and so you must be 'new' on this plain of the world. The only question I have is; what god could you possibly hold within?"

Morrigan looked increasingly confused by every word that was spoken.

The old woman however developed and increasing frown and crease upon her forehead.

Ysmir continued "And yet no new godly bodies can come into fruition without one single act, and only one act alone. You emulated a former God, so closely emulated them that you in fact became them in all but name. Now I ask you again, old woman, whom did you emulate from the heavens?" he coldly asked as his grip increasingly tightened upon his blade and sparks appeared in his other hands palm.

All she did, was smile and cackle even more! "HAHAHAHAHA! My my, it would seem your time here has come to an end little one (she narrows her eyes) take your beast with you and be gone from this place."

Her arms came up incredibly fast and her spells power came with it.

"Feim' Zii' Gron'!" My body became ethereal and her spell, with incredible power passed right through my body, and hit Morrigan whom had snuck up behind me.

Morrigan was launched far behind me until a strong enough tree stopped her unwanted flight in human form.

The old woman was quite shocked at first to be attacking a heavily armed man only for him to disappear into thin air.

Ysmir took this time to study the woman, already he could see her illusion of a frail woman coming undone and her more natural form take place, her hair becoming 4 pointed spikes, sparse armor adorning a battle robe of some sort. Her stance was one of an air of confidence, as if none could possible dare to harm her.

She was proven wrong in the next instant.

"Gaan' Lah' Haas'"

Flemeth could not see his damnable spell but she could feel it, oh how she could FEEL IT! It was unlike anything she had felt in a long time, her magic was faltering, her skin turning more pale and her breaths coming in raggedly.

And through it all this bastard had the gall to walk up to her in full armor with a smirk under his helm.

"Kreh' Rah' Fen'"

Flemeth could hear the words but all she could feel was an endless pit of darkness and an eye within, and as it's tentacles touched her she, for the first time in a very long time, she screamed.

Ysmir never felt right about using this power, no matter how convenient it was, and it was not because he believed in a person's privacy or any of that drivel.

He was just freaked out by the tentacles that burst from his palm into the victim's head.

Being a champion of Mora's had both benefits and its (very very) creepy downsides.

Her knowledge of this world ran deep, more and more did the puzzle pieces begin to fit and make more sense and…what was this?

He opened his eyes to see her form inch by inch fade away, this was not possible during the knowledge transfer except when…

"A mirror image" he stated with a growl. A separate physical/ethereal form from the main one used to see and influence another area than where your main body was, how could he not see it before?! A master of the illusion arts this Avatar was.

He began to leave the shack with more questions than answers until he saw the young girls body, unconscious from her hit with the tree (explaining why she did not help the nameless old woman when the fought briefly).

He began to once again make his way towards his dragon when he stopped and (damning his sense of chivalry his father instilled in him) checked over the girl and when he found nothing serious brought her inside the shack and lay her on the bed, only then did he finally leave for his city once more.

He needed to prepare for his trip soon, after all it is not every day you get to meet your political equal in scope, perhaps he should bring a gift, he had heard from his informants that she very much loved Rivaini spice tea.

However as Ysmir prepared for his travels he could not have foreseen a small ship built for speed had just arrived in Denerim from the far east, a ship designed to scout for its main force, a ship that flew a flag, with a black diamond shaped dragon on a field of blood.

Thuum Translator 

'Krilot' = Valiant

Kreh' Rah' Fen' = Bend Divine Will (Made up shout)

Gaan' Lah' Haas' = Drain Vitality Shout (Skyrim)

"Feim' Zii' Gron' = Become Ethereal Shout (Skyrim)


End file.
